


A Rebel By Accident

by Private95



Series: A Good Kid and A Troublemaker [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of fluffy short Hollstien one-shots based on a tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rebel By Accident

**Author's Note:**

> You’re a rebel by accident, ‘cause you get really animated when you talk and hit people in the face leading to fights. Now you just roll with it. I know the truth though.

“Have you heard?”

“What?”

“Karnstein got in a fight again.”

“Really?”

“I think that punk just wants attention. That’s why she gets herself in these fights.”

“She's still hot, though.”

Laura couldn’t help but roll her eyes at this. She walked down the hall, along the lockers, hearing people talking to each other. She’d heard about the accident. She smiled to herself, pretty sure about the real reason of the fight, and stopped in front of her locker. She went through some books and notebooks, ready to head home. She was too deep in her thoughts that she didn’t hear whispers of people around her. _Look, it’s her. Stay out of her way. Wait, is she going to-_

Laura closed her locker, jumping from the unexpected visitor right next to her. “Jesus Christ, Carm. Don’t just sneak up on people.”

“Sorry, Cupcake.” Laura looked her up and down. Carmilla looked fine. No scratches, no bruises. She was looking anywhere but her. “You ready to go?”

The two went out of school and down the sidewalk. They were silent for some time, but Laura broke the silence.

“So, what was that about this time?” She glanced up at Carmilla, who blushed, still looking away, scratching her neck awkwardly.

Laura knew that no one else saw Carmilla like that. To everyone else, Carmilla Karnstein was a tough badass punk, who hated school and always looked up for a fight. Though only Laura Hollis, the number one A student knew the real Carmilla Karnstein. Dorky, nerdy, sweet Carmilla Karnstein.

“A guy tried to prove to me that Harry Potter books are shit.”

Laura burst out laughing.


End file.
